lost
by C-after.all.this.time.always
Summary: Lost and alone, in the dark with a tone of need for help on this road we call life FangxIggy
1. Chapter 1

.

The dark waters of the lake below me ripple as the wind dances over its large flat surface  
I look down and get lost in the patterns being formed on the glassy top, my reflection is blurred and slightly distorted, the colour of the lake reflected in my eyes, I feel as though if I lent forward I would be able to see the bottom, but I also feel like I might drown if I get to close, I close my eyes and smell the air, "its going to rain", I say, there isn't anyone to hear me except myself but that's OK, I look up to the sky expectantly "its gonna rain" I repeat, and then it does  
I smile as I spread my wings, stretching them to their fullest extent, flexing them letting my warm blood pump through my cold veins  
I stand there getting drenched  
I watch as the rain drops play a mocking game with the water of the lake, each drop hitting its hard surface then jumping back up out of its reach and then finally losing to gravity and being pulled back under the water to add to the mass of water molecules already settled there  
Its as I stand there sharing my own company that I realise how much I miss human company, how much I want to play a mocking game with someone, how much I want to feel another body beside mine, how much I want to feel his body beside mine  
I wonder what he's doing, is he thinking about me, does he still care, does he still carry the same feelings I do, does he feel the same burden as I do  
I wonder...  
I'm snapped out of my thoughts as a loud clap or thunder rumbles through the sky, quickly followed by a fork of lightning eliminating the landscape for a few seconds with a light bright as day only instead of a yellow light it was blue  
And then it all goes dark again  
Its in that instant that I make my decision, that I'm going back, not for revenge, not for my friends but for him,  
So through my mind I beg him to wait, which is as useless as screaming it to the sky, but I beg him to wait, because I'm coming, and when I come I'll make it right, that's a promise

.

The storm is getting worse, the rain pumbling down hard and strong, the wind is harsh and unforgiving  
My face is cold as ice as I fly as straight as I can, getting buffeted by the wind  
I'm wearing a thin shirt with newly torn jeans, my hands are stiff with cold, and my eyes are blurred from the elements, fogging my vision  
I need to find somewhere to bury myself while it all blows over, and then once its clear I can start looking for him, he who left without a word, without a reason  
I have been searching now for 3 days  
I've had little sleep, little food and hardly any comfort  
Warmth has become an issue as the rain came in, it looks like it has set its self in for a long time, trying to wash away the pain that has settled  
I like to think of rain as the tears of a god, not that I'm religious but just someone that is viewing us, watching the rat race  
I like to think of it as the tears of a god who watches every mistake ever made, every murder, every rape, every person who's having a shitty day  
Untill he or she brakes down and cries, letting the tears just wash it all away, then he or she can get up and get on with it again  
Its an idea, almost comforting  
These are there thoughts that haunt me as I fly  
Blindly through the storm  
I'll find him, I thought, I swear I'll find him and when I do...


	2. Chapter 2

I glide, wings spread wide, reaching far out on both sides, I am narowly missing branches and strikes of lightning as I fly, due to the storm raging around me  
My breathing has become rugged and uneven  
Its in this instant I realise how hungry and tired I am, I need to find a cave, now, I need to make a fire and I need to find some food  
So I set my site downwards, try to find a place to store myself until its clear  
I feel like I have been looking for hours  
So much effort and yet no result, I continue on this way in no real direction looking for a hideout  
I then realise that I dont know which ways north and which is south  
Usually I am good with directions, but in the stormy weather there is nothing to help me  
Out if the corner of my eye I see a warm looking glow, I would have missed it if I was any higher up, it was a nice contrast to the dark blue, blacks and grey's that were swirling around me  
Curiosity getting the better of me I dive  
One thought becoming true as I made my decent, maybe curiosity did killed the cat but maybe lonlyness was worse.

After hours of sightless searching, I found an ideal spot  
I was able to have a cosy shelter, stopping the rain a few meters from where I had sat down, there were already some sticks in here, which enabled me to make a fire, carefull not to burn myself  
I felt the warmth of the fire, I felt the colours wash over me, I sigh as the heat unfreeze my limbs  
Now all I need is him  
Tomorrow I'll continue, storm or no storm, I found it relatively easy to stumble across this cave, I'm sure I could do it again  
Although my world is blackness and although all I see is blank darkness i have an ability to see colours, see the light through my hazed over eyes  
My world is a world of shapes, sounds, and feelings,  
And now the one thing that gave me the most feeling is gone, but I will find him and bring him back  
That's my word  
Snap*  
That was a twig...and breathing, heavy and strained, like a wounded animal  
And as the dripping of water fell from this beings cloths  
I heard it, nearly a whisper but it was there, spoken, directed at me  
"Iggy"


	3. Chapter 3

His voice was deep and comforting  
But it whispered my name in a voice so scared and small it made me want to cry  
I turn my head this way and that, trying to catch more than that through the darkness  
In the back ground the storm rages on, the fire crackles and the slow dripping of water on cave floor sound, but all these sounds, all these distractions become silent as I hear footsteps, his footsteps, slow and heavy, as they came within a metre or two of me he faultered  
And then slowly, ever so slowly he fell, slid to the ground and sat there in a crumple, and weeped,  
I've only heard him cry once, and that was the night he left and now the night we meet, I wish I could see him but I cant, and never will,  
"Fang" I state rather than question  
"I...its me..,Iggy" though he knew this already, he felt it necessary  
"I'm so so sorry iggy" fang sobbed, "I'm so so sorry"  
I knew if I didn't do something I would brake down, like I had so many times, but this time I needed to be the strong one  
So I got up and felt my through the blackness to a kneeling fang  
I sit down by him, one hand on his shoulder the other cupping his face  
"Fang, please, please come back to me"

He's there, right infornt of my eyes, I knew it was him and though he couldn't see me I knew he knew it was me  
I feel like running, fleeing like a coward and never looking back, but even if I tried, I'd always come back  
My feet move before my mind does, I move until I'm barely a metre and a half from him  
The fire is glowing on his face, glinting off his tanned skin  
The heat is blasting in my face  
His mouth opens and he speaks, everything around me falls silent, everything except him  
"Fang" he paused, then more quietly "I..,Its me"  
That voicem the voice of an angel  
My steps slow then stop, and then I fall, down to the ground where I belong, I brake and I sob  
I hear myself speak, though I'm barely aware of it  
"I'm so so sorry Iggy" "I'm so so sorry"  
I sit there in a small pathetic broken pile, my prices spread out across the floor  
I feel a light hand on my shoulder and a gentle smooth hand cup my face  
I let my chin be tilted up, I meet his fogged over eyes, and he speaks  
In a choked voice he says "Fang, please, please come back to me"  
And for a moment I feel like I'm drowning, like I'm back at that lake, falling falling falling  
And I hit the bottom and I lie there...alone and choked, but there is a light, pulling me back, out of my darkness and into his, which is also my light, my salvasion  
My sobbing quietens slightly and I let my eyes meet his  
I feel like he was going to leave me, let go for what I've done  
I watch his fragile face, is eyes are wet and he is shaking slightly  
I grab him and hug him, hold on to him like he's a life line, making sure he won't leave me, for all the things I've done  
I'm shocked to feel strong arms hug me back, holding me and I feel as though I'm finally home  
Home is where my heart is, and I've found that at last


End file.
